<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just five more minutes by sukker_sugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208177">just five more minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar'>sukker_sugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Reveal, sleep deprived babies get sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An akuma leaves Ladybug and Chat unbearably tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just five more minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/gifts">deinde_prandium</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. The previous battle had knocked the two of them off their feet. They were still in-sync as ever, but they quickly realized, once they de-transformed, the exhaustion carried over to their civilian selves. They decided it was as good a time as ever to reveal themselves, as Chat had once told her that he had to sneak into a particularly tall window to get back to his room. </p><p>Marinette tiredly transformed again, wrapping her arm around Chat’s waist and swinging them up to her balcony. He murmured a question, probably something around <em> why are we here, this is Marinette’s place, </em> but she just slinked through her skylight and laid him down on her sheets. She flopped down beside him, calling off her transformation and closing her eyes. </p><p>She heard him gasp a bit, then a chuckle as he called off his own transformation. She didn’t have the energy to flip over and see, but he had a familiar vibe to him that she couldn’t quite place. She grabbed a pillow and curled up on herself, creeping under the covers and pulling them over her. </p><p>“Good night, Princess.” he had said. </p><p>“Night…” she replied, trailing off into a deep sleep. </p><p>Now, here she was, hours later, unable to sleep with a de-transformed Chat beside her. She was <em> exhausted, </em> but counting sheep wouldn’t lul her to sleep, not at that moment. She sleepily turned over. </p><p>However, when she turned over, Marinette was only jumpscared more awake, when she saw who was laying beside her. She was still, frozen in shock. She then covered her mouth, as to not wake him up, and giggled a bit, smiling dumbly. Of <em> course </em> Adrien and Chat were one in the same, nothing could’ve been clearer. </p><p>She let her hands fall to the mattress, happily sighing as her eyes fluttered shut. It was the best of both worlds, she decided. </p><hr/><p>Marinette woke up to something warm up against her back and an arm over her side. She opened her eyes to squint, not quite yet wanting to see the sunlight. She turned her head a bit, realizing that it was Adrien, and his forehead was pressed up against her back. He was smiling. He was <em> happy. </em> </p><p>She almost melted on the spot at how adorable he was. Instead, she settled for her cheeks going red and melting into his hold. If she was being honest, she didn't quite want to wake up yet, or get out of bed, for that matter. She was perfectly fine with being cuddled with Adrien, the sunlight streaming in from above. </p><p>He made a slight noise, opening his eyes. She looked back at him, eyes still in a squint. </p><p>“Good morning.” she said. Adrien smiled and happily sighed. </p><p>“So it wasn’t a delusion, the two most amazing girls being one.” he said. Marinette giggled, reaching over and bopping a finger to his nose. </p><p>“Of course not.” She turned over and laid a kiss to his jaw, burying her head in his chest. “I say just five more minutes.” she said. </p><p>Adrien smiled, wrapped his arm around her and placed a hand in her hair. “Five more minutes it is, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love them and i hope you do too<br/>tumblr is sukker-sugar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>